La Vie En Rose
by Chrissy98
Summary: Bella va a Los Angeles pour continuer son livre, Alice lui trouve un appartement. Ce qu'elle ne sais pas c'est qu'elle a un colocataire. Edward.
1. Un Nouveau Colocataire

**La Vie En Rose**

**Chapitre 1**

**Nouveau Colocataire**

Le réveil de mon portable résonne dans mon oreille, alors je l'étain et je contemple pour la dernière fois le plafond de ma chambre. Je déménage à Los Angeles pour mon boulot, écrivain, j'écris un livre qui ce passe à Los Angeles donc je veux savoir comment ça se passe pour de vrai et en plus cela fais à peu près…21 ans que je vis en Floride donc toute ma vie, alors je voudrais découvrir un peu le monde. Mes parents vont me manquer mais en même temps ça me soulage, comme mon père est de la FBI je ne pouvais même pas sortir avec quelqu'un mais je tourne une nouvelle page de ma vie. Je vais me laver et m'habiller, vers 10h30 je prends mes valises et je roule vers l'aéroport avec ma toute nouvelle Mini Cooper que mon père m'a acheté comme cadeau d'au revoir, j'ai pris un billet d'avion pour ma voiture aussi bien sûr ! À 12h00 je m'installe dans mon siège et je me suis reposer pendant environ…3 heures donc tout le vol, c'est bien je me suis économiser 3 heures d'avion ennuyant. Ma meilleure ami Alice à trouver un appartement pour moi quand je lui ai dit que je venais vivre à Los Angeles…en colocation je lui ai pourtant dit que n'importe quel prix m'intéressais pour ne pas vivre avec quelqu'un que j'ne connais même pas, puisque qu'elle m'a dit que s'était son cousin j'ai eu un peu moins peur. J'attends mes bagages patiemment quand ils sont là je les prends et je me dirige vers la sortie.

« BELLA ! » Alice a criée.

J'ai sursauté, je me suis retourné et je l'ai vu. Alice avait grandi d'…1 centimètre ou moins même si elle avait des talons aiguillent de 5 centimètres. Elle a couru vers moi sans même tomber.

« BELLA ! Tu m'as tellement manqué ! » Elle me serra le plus fort possible.

- Tu m'as manqué aussi ! Mais est-ce qu'on pourrait renter j'suis crevé.

- Désole ! Bien sûr tu dois être vraiment fatigué !

- Tu parles !

On a pris ma Mini Cooper du garage et elle nous a conduit jusqu'à l'appart de…j'ai oublié son nom

- Il s'appelle comment encore ? Mon colocataire ?

- Edward ! Il faudrait que tu te souviennes puisque tu vas habiter avec lui ! Je suis sûr que tu vas l'adoré comme toutes ses ancienne colocataire, il parait qu'il est « canon » mais je ne sais pas je n'le vois pas comme ça c'est mon cousin après tout.

- Mouais

- Ok ! On est arrivées !

J'ai pris mes bagages hors de la voiture et je me suis placée devant le perron. C'était la plus belle maison que j'ai jamais vu de toute ma vie. Elle avait une porte vitrée, une magnifique véranda et deux balcons.

- Wow !

- Alors tu veux toujours trouver une autre maison ?

- Non ! J'reste ici définitivement !

- C'est bien ce que je pensais.

Elle me sourit. Je tends la main pour qu'elle puisse me donner la clé.

- Oh ! Pardon j'avais oublié !

Elle me donne la clé et j'ouvre la porte, l'intérieure est encore plus beau que l'extérieur si c'était possible, les couleurs était unie, beige, ma couleur préféré, les meubles était modernes et élégants, il y avait même une cheminée artificielle, elle était magnifique. Dans la cuisine le plan de travail était énorme, juste comme je l'aime, je pourrais faire plein de petits plats pour moi et mon colocataire.

- Comment il a fait pour acheter cette merveille ?

- Edward est architecte, il est le PDG de son entreprise donc il peut se permettre ça pendant qu'il se fait construire la maison qu'il a dessiné pour lui.

- Wow.

- Tu n'arrêtes pas de dire ça depuis que tu es arrivée.

- C'est que j'ai des raisons.

Au milieu du salon, il y avait un magnifique piano avec dessus une photo.

- Qui est-ce ? Sa copine ?

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je n'aimais pas le faite qu'il est une copine.

- Non c'est sa sœur, Kristen, elle est partie en Australie pour ses études.

- Oh.

- Bon je te fais visiter le deuxième étage.

- D'accord.

On est montées au deuxième étage, il y avait une salle de bain dans ma chambre et un gigantesque lit avec des draps…beiges ! J'aimais déjà mon colocataire !

- J'crois t'as tout vu ! Ben Edward doit être avec ses amis, après tout c'est sa journée de congé.

J'ai entendu une porte s'ouvrir derrière moi, j'ai sursautée et me suis retournée. J'ai aperçu le plus bel homme que j'ai jamais vu de toute ma vie, il sortait de la salle de bain principale donc il était vêtu que d'une serviette autour de sa taille je voyais parfaitement ses bien définis abdos. Il avait les cheveux de couleur bronze presque noirci par sa douche et pour finir j'ai plongé mes yeux dans les siens, ils était d'un vert éclatant et je me senti fondre sous son regard.

- Edward ! Je pensais que t'était avec Tanya !

- J'ai rompu avec elle.

A-t-il dit avec une voix rauque comme s'il venait de pleurer. Il s'est racler la gorge.

-C'est pas trop tôt ! Qu'est qu'elle a fait encore ?

- Je l'ai surprise avec Tom.

Alice a hoquetée.

- J'suis vraiment désolé je ne savais pas ! Je t'avais dit que j'n'avais pas confiance en elle mais tu ne m'as pas écouter, comme d'habitude, et maintenant tu la rajoute à cette liste de fille qui sont resté avec toi rien que pour ton pognon et un endroit pour habiter ?

- Alice ! Je n'avais plus de place depuis il y a 2 ans ! En plus tu crois que je voudrais leurs noms sur le mur de ma chambre ?

- Pardon…encore, Edward, tu dois être vraiment effondré ! Vien là, t'as besoin d'un câlin.

Edward l'a enlacée fortement pendant un long moment, pour une raison inconnu j'étais jalouse d'Alice pendant un moment.

- J'en ai marre de toutes ces filles.

Edward a murmuré dans son oreille.

Alice s'est détachée d'Edward et est venu se tenir à côté de moi.

- Je sais mais Bella est différente ! Edward, je te présente Isabella mais elle préfère Bella.

-Mais va te changer avant ! C'est malpoli ! Allez zou !

Edward a regagné sa chambre et je pouvais jurée qu'il m'a faite un clin d'œil, j'en restais bouche bée.

- Allez, Bella ! Il va redescendre t'inquiète.

-Alice t'as vu ça ?

-Vue quoi ?

-Rien, laisse tomber.

Ce n'était que mon imagination après malheureusement. On est allées dans le salon pour attendre Edward.


	2. Apprendre à se connaitre

**Chapitre 2**

**Apprendre à se connaitre**

Cela faisait environ un mois que j'avais emménagé avec Edward, je pensais qu'il allait être arrogant ou même impoli à cause de ses expériences avec les filles, mais au contraire il était très gentil et serviable. Il m'a aidé a emménagé en portant mes boîtes et toutes mes autres affaires. De temps en temps on regardait des films mais ça n'allait pas plus loin, je le comprenais, moi non plus je n'ai pas eu de bonnes expériences avec les mecs. Alors je gardais mes distance pour lui laisser un peu de temps en solitaire même si je ne voulais rien de plus que l'on soit collé l'un contre l'autre toute la journée. On discutait de notre famille et nos amis, avec le temps on est devenu presque amis car on a plein de choses en commun, comme notre esprit casanier ou encore notre passion pour les livres et notre amour pour Clair De Lune de Debussy. Mais il y avait une chose que je ne lui es pas dit : C'est que j'étais amoureuse de lui.

« Bella ! Tu te dépêche ? Le film va commencer ! » Edward criait du salon.

J'ai sortis le popcorn du micro-onde et j'ai ajoutée du beurre et du fromage.

« Attends c'est presque près ! J'arrive ! » Je me suis diriger vers le salon et je me suis assise sur le canapé, à côté d'Edward.

« C'est quoi le film ? » Je lui ai demandée.

« Paranormal Activity, un film d'horreur.» _Oh non !, il ne sait pas que je déteste les films d'horreur ! _

Edward a aperçu mon angoisse et il me lança son magnifique sourire au coin.

« T'as peur ? » Il m'a demandé.

« N-non pas du tout. »

« D'accord ! Alors on le regarde ce film ou pas ? »

« Ouais ! Comme tu veux ! »

« Aller ! N'ait pas peur c'est juste un film ! De toute façon je vais te protégé si un fantôme veut ta mort. » Il ricanât et il a mis son bras autour de moi. Il m'a regardé dans les yeux et à rapprocher son visage jusqu'à quelques centimètres de ma figure.

« T'inquiète pas. » Son haleine de menthe a caressé mon visage, il a avancé le sien et juste au moment où ses lèvres allaient touchée les miennes un cri strident retenti dans la pièce. Edward et moi sursautons et je bondis hors du canapé et j'ai atterri les fesses par terre. Edward a éclaté de rires.

« Ha Ha ! Très drôle _Eddie _! »

« Arrête de m'appeler Eddie ! » C'était à mon tour d'éclater de rires.

« Eddie! Eddie! Eddie! Eddie! Eddie! Eddie! Eddie! » Je me suis relevée et j'ai commencée à courir dans la maison.

« Eddie! Eddie! Eddie! Eddie! Eddie! Eddie! Eddie! »

« ARRETE! » Edward a grogné.

« Ooooooh, j'ai eu un nerf là! Hein, _Eddie _? »

Il a couru après moi et quand il m'a attrapé d'un mouvement vif.

« Ahhhhh ! Lâche-moi !» Il sait très bien que j'ai peur des hauteurs !

« D'accord. » Il m'a lâché et je suis tombée sur son lit, il est venu au-dessus de moi et m'a chatouillée les côtes. Je suis extrêmement sensible à cet endroit-là, je ne pouvais plus respirée.

« A-a-arrête ! S'il te plaît ! »

« Euuh, NON ! » Il a continué et après quelques minutes il a arrêté. On était, tous les deux, sans air on riait tellement. Ensuite, il me regardait dans les yeux très sérieusement. Je me sentais rougir.

« Quoi ? » Je lui est demandée. Il s'approchait donc dangereusement proche de mon visage.

« Je tiens beaucoup à toi, tu sais ? » J'acquiesçais

« Je tiens à toi aussi. » Cette fois si j'approchais mes lèvres des siennes. Nos lèvres se touchaient et tout doucement elles bougeait en synchronisation.


	3. Roméo & Juliette

**La Vie En Rose**

**Chapitre 3**

* * *

><p>C'était le meilleur baiser que je n'aie jamais eu, il était doux, sensuel et amoureux tout à la fois. Il a mis ses mains sur mais hanches et j'ai mis les miennes dans ses cheveux, ils était incroyablement doux, j'ai rêvée de toucher ses cheveux depuis mon premier jour dans cette maison.<p>

Lorsque notre baiser s'est interrompu, nous avons repris notre respiration.

«Wow» Il a dit.

«Comme tu dit» J'ai souris.

Il a rigolé, puis il s'est rapproché de moi et a enlacé son bras autour de mes épaules. J'ai appuyée ma tête sur lui. Puis on a finis de regarder le film, tout du coup, il m'as secouée.

«Quoi?»

Je me suis rendu compte que je m'était endormis sur ses genoux. Je me suis relever rapidement et j'ai sentis mes joues rougir. Edward a tendu la mains et a caressé l'endroit qui était enflammé d'embarras.

«Tu est magnifique.» J'ai baissée les yeux.

«Merci.» Je lui ai souris timidement.

«Aller on vas se coucher?»

«Ouais j'en ai marre de se film!» Il a ricané.

«Je savais que t'avais peur!» _Oh mince!_

«J'avais pas peur! _Eddie_!» Nous étions, chacun, à la porte de notre chambre. Il s'approchait dangereusement de moi.

«Tais-toi ou je te fais taire.» Il m'a murmuré a l'oreille. Je voulais savoir se qu'il allait faire, honnêtement, sa m'excitais de voir Edward fâché.

«Ed-» Puis il écrasa ses lèvres sur les miennes, instinctivement mes mains allèrent dans ses cheveux. Ses se sont placer sur mes hanches et se colla contre moi. Il a interrompu notre baiser et nous haletons, je sentais son intimité a travers son pantalon et il était..._gros_!

«J'ai réussi a te faire taire?» Je me suis mordillé la lèvre en le regardant à travers mes paupières «Plus que sa je crois.»L'ai-je taquiné.

Sans un autre mot j'ai fermée la porte dans sa face, il avait une expression de surprise et de quelque chose d'autre que je ne savais pas désignée. C'était mignon comme expression, il ressemblais a un petit garçon.

J'ai été prendre ma douche puis j'ai enfilé un de mes vieux t-shirt et je me suis installée dans mon lit. J'ai pris un de mes vieux livre Roméo & Juliette de Shakespeare et j'ai pensée a tout mes ex; Jacob et James, je me suis demandée quand est-ce que je vais rencontrée mon Roméo.

_Je crois que tu l'as déjà rencontrée._

Ma conscience me dit juste avant de m'endormir.

C'était la première nuit que je rêvais d'Edward Cullen.

* * *

><p><strong>Merci pour les commentaire j'apprécie vraiment :)<strong>

**Désolé si j'ai pris du temps pour ce chapitre il me manquais de l'inspiration**

**S'il vous plaît appuyer sur le bouton vert en dessous **

**Sa me donne de l'inspiration **

**MERCI!**

**XOXO**

**CDP**


	4. Joyeux Anniversaire

**La Vie En Rose**

**Chapitre 4**

**Joyeux Anniversaire**

* * *

><p>Cela faisais trois mois qu'Edward et moi avions décider de sortir ensemble, je me rappelle toujours de la réaction d'Alice et j'en rit jusqu'à maintenant. Nous avons aussi décider d'y aller doucement avec notre relation parce qu'avec mon passé romantique et le sien aucun de nous deux ne veut se faire du mal, alors on dors dans des chambres séparer. J'ai pu rencontrer Jasper et Emmett, Jasper est le fiancé d'Alice depuis maintenant presque un an j'étaie très surprise car avec le caractère d'Alice c'est bizarre qu'elle n'a pas planifier un mariage gigantesque. Emmett est l'un des employés d'Edward et son cousin, il est beaucoup moins réservé que Jasper dès qu'on a fais connaissance il m'a pris dans ses bras énormément musclés et m'a écraser les poumons il ressemble à un grand ours en peluche. Rosalie sa femme n'est pas très sympathique et sociable mais elle est d'une beauté remarquable, elle et Emmett on des jumelles, Aurélie et Nathalie, ils ont environ 4 mois, se sont les bébés les plus mignons du monde. Mais aujourd'hui n'allais pas être un jour joyeux; j'ai 22 ans et Alice planifie une énorme fête.<p>

«Ugh! Saleté de machine a café!» J'ai appuyée sur le bouton de marche et la machine à café refuse de fonctionner.

«Quelqu'un est de mauvaise humeur?» Ma voix préféré retentit, j'ai senti deux bras se sont enroulés autour de ma taille et des lèvres se collées a mon cou, ça m'as calmée instantanément.

«Salut, je t'en supplie, peut tu réparer cette machine de merde ou je vais devenir folle!»

Il a ricané et s'est détaché de moi, a branché la cafetière, puis il a appuyé sur le bouton de marche et le café a commencé a couler.

_T'est trooop bête! Bien sur qu'il fallait la brancher! T'as pas l'air conne maintenant?_

«Merci!» J'ai rougis, je me sentais trop débile, mais je n'avais pas les idées claire, je venais de me réveiller.

_Quelle excuse de merde!_

_C'est bon!_

«Bon anniversaire, ma belle!» Edward m'a tirée de ma dispute entre moi et ma conscience mais j'aurais préférée la dispute que mon anniversaire. Mais je l'ai pardonné vite fais car il a déposé ses lèvres, si douce, sur les miennes.

«Ne le mentionne pas!» Il m'a regardé comme si j'étaie folle, après tout qui n'aime pas les anniversaire en tout cas a 22 ans?

«Pourquoi pas? Ton anniversaire est certainement quelque chose a célébré.»

«Pas mon veille âge...»

«Ton vielle âge? Bella, tu as 22 ans aujourd'hui et tu parle de vielle âge!»

«C'est plus la fête qu'Alice prépare qui me fais peur.» Je voulais laissée tomber pour une fois.

«En parlant, je voudrais te donner quelques petits cadeaux à l'avance, attends je reviens.» Il a couru vers sa chambre à 10 000 k/h, il devait être vraiment excité. Quelques minutes plus tard il est revenu avec..._beaucoup_ de boîtes, je ne voyais plus sa tête!

«Edward! T'est fou ou merde!» J'ai pris quelques boîte pour l'aidé puis quand je pouvais voire son visage j'ai déposée les boîtes sur la table de la salle à manger.

«Ou merde.» J'ai roulée des yeux en essayant de ne pas rire.

«T'es trop con!» Il m'a lancé son fameux sourire en coin et j'ai fondu sous son regard.

«C'est pour ça que tout le monde m'aime!» Je l'ai embrassé rapidement.

«Ça tu peux le dire.»

«Bon, tu ouvre?» Il ressemblais trop à un petit garçon le jour de Noël même si s'était sensée être moi avec cet air là.

_Je me demande si nos enfants..._

_Ooooh la! Il faut te calmer Bella! Tu est sérieuse des enfants? Déjà? T'as même pas coucher avec le mec! Pas question! Je ne veux pas ressembler à une baleine et avoir les seins de grand-mère Swan!_

J'ai arrêter d'écoutée et j'ai remis mon attention sur mes cadeaux, j'ai pris le plus petit. C'était une boîte bleu caraïbes avec un ruban gris argenté.

«J'espère que t'as pas dépensé une fortune la dessus?» Juste la boîte avais l'air de coûté une fortune.

«Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est ton anniversaire pas besoins de se préoccuper du prix.» J'ai ouverte la boîte et mes yeux se sont posés sur une paire de boucle d'oreilles en diamant en forme de lys avec un collier en or blanc et comme pendentif un cœur en argent avec plusieurs minuscule diamant dessus avec au centre un espace pour mettre une clé. Je l'ai retourner, il y était gravé

_«__Edward & Isabella Forever __» _

«Sa veut dire, «Edward et Bella pour toujours», en Anglais c'est plus élégant et en Français sa prenais trop de place-» Je l'ai embrassé avec le plus de conviction et passion que j'avais, c'était le plus beau cadeau que quelqu'un m'est offerte depuis ma naissance puis il a murmuré les deux mots qui valent beaucoup plus que tout les cadeaux qui soient.

«Je t'aime, Isabella.» Mes yeux se sont remplient d'eau et je l'ai regardé dans les yeux

«Je t'aime aussi Edward.» Il m'as prise dans ses bras et ma tournée dans les airs, je paris qu'on ressemblait a une de ses scènes de film comme _The Notebook, _il manquais juste de la pluie. Il m'as embrassé avec tellement de passion que j'en était a bout de souffle, il nous a diriger vers sa chambre et m'as posée sur son lit.

Le reste de la matinée, nos gémissements et son lit cogné sur le mur fut les seul bruits qu'il y avait dans la maison.

* * *

><p><strong>Merci, énormément pour tout vos commentaires!<strong>

**Je voudrais rallonger mon histoire, alors si vous voulez me donner des idées vous êtes bienvenus**

**La photo du cadeau est sur mon profil**

**XOXO**

**CDP**


End file.
